FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a configuration of a conventional press bond terminal described in, for example, U.S. Publication No, 2012/0006596, hereinafter Patent Reference 1.
This press bond terminal 100 includes an electrical connection part 101 connected to a terminal of the other connector side (not shown) in the front of a longitudinal direction (also a longitudinal direction of a conductor of an electric wire connected) of the terminal, and includes a conductor press bond part 110 crimped to the conductor in which the distal end of the electric wire (not shown) is exposed in the back of the electrical connection part 101, and further includes a coating crimp part 120 crimped to the portion having an insulating coating in the electric wire in the back of the conductor press bond part 110. Also, a first joining part 105 for joining the electrical connection part 101 to the conductor press bond part 110 is included between the electrical connection part 101 and the conductor press bond part 110, and a second joining part 106 for joining the conductor press bond part 110 to the coating crimp part 120 is included between the conductor press bond part 110 and the coating crimp part 120.
The conductor press bond part 110 is formed in substantially a U-shaped cross section by a base plate 111 and a pair of conductor crimp pieces 112, 112 which is extended upward from both right and left lateral edges of the base plate 111 and is crimped so as to wrap the conductor of the electric wire disposed on an inner surface of the base plate 111. Also, the coating crimp part 120 is formed in substantially a U-shaped cross section by a base plate 121 and a pair of coating crimp pieces 122, 122 which is extended upward from both right and left lateral edges of the base plate 121 and is crimped so as to wrap the electric wire (that is, the portion having the insulating coating) disposed on an inner surface of the base plate 121.
Also, both of the first joining part 105 and the second joining part 106 in the front and back of the conductor press bond part 110 are formed in substantially U-shaped cross sections by base plates 105A, 106A and low side plates 1058, 1068 upward erected from both right and left lateral edges of the base plates 105A, 106A.
Then, the portion ranging from a base plate (not shown) of the front electrical connection part 101 to the base plate of the backmost coating crimp part 120 (that is, the base plate 105A of the first joining part 105, the base plate 111 of the conductor press bond part 110, the base plate 106A of the second joining part 106 and the base plate 121 of the coating crimp part 120) is formed continuously in a shape of one band plate. Also, the front and back ends of the low side plate 105B of the first joining part 105 respectively continue with the back end of a side plate (numeral is omitted) of the electrical connection part 101 and each lower half part of the front end of the conductor crimp piece 112 of the conductor press bond part 110, and the front and back ends of the low side plate 106B of the second joining part 106 respectively continue with the back end of the conductor crimp piece 112 of the conductor press bond part 110 and each lower half part of the front end of the coating crimp piece 122 of the coating crimp part 120.
Also, an inner surface of the conductor press bond part 110 is provided with plural serrations 118 with a recessed groove shape extending in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction (that is, the longitudinal direction of the terminal) of the conductor of the electric wire.
In the case of pressing and bonding the conductor press bond part 110 of this press bond terminal 100 to the conductor of the distal end of the electric wire, the press bond terminal 100 is placed on a placement surface (that is, an upper surface) of a lower mold (that is, an anvil) (not shown) and also, the conductor of the distal end of the electric wire is inserted between the conductor crimp pieces 112 of the conductor press bond part 110 and is placed on an upper surface of the base plate 111. Then, by downward moving an upper mold (that is, a crimper) relatively with respect to the lower mold, the distal end sides of the conductor crimp pieces 112 are gradually laid inward by a guide inclined surface of the upper mold.
Then, by further downward moving the upper mold (the crimper) relatively with respect to the lower mold, finally, the distal ends of the conductor crimp pieces 112 are rounded so as to be folded back to the conductor side by a curved surface ranging from the guide inclined surface of the upper mold to a chevron-shaped part of the center, and the distal ends of the conductor crimp pieces 112 are mutually bitten into the conductor while being rubbed together and thereby, the conductor crimp pieces 112 are crimped so as to wrap the conductor.
By the above operation, the conductor press bond part 110 of the press bond terminal 100 can be connected to the conductor of the electric wire by press bonding. In addition, similarly in the coating crimp part 120, using the lower mold and the upper mold, the coating crimp pieces 122 are gradually bent inward and are crimped to the portion having the insulating coating in the electric wire. This allows the press bond terminal 100 to be electrically and mechanically connected to the electric wire.